charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Outage
Power Outage is the 51st episode of Charmed. Guest Stars * Jason Carter as Andras * Amir Aboulela as Triad Member #1 * Shaun Toub as Triad Member #3 * Rick Overton as Triad Member #2 Special Musical Guest * Fastball - Ocean Co-Stars * Selma Archerd as Mrs. Snyder * Pamela Dunlap as Janice * Michael Bailey Smith as Belthazor * Ron Marasco as Allen * Desiree Walter as Claire Summary A member of The Evil Triad reminds Cole that he’s to destroy The Charmed Ones and not to romance Phoebe or they will kill him. Cole decides to use the sisters’ petty arguments against them by enlisting the help of Andras, the Demon of Rage, who causes their normal disagreements to spiral out of control. The sisters get into a cat fight, severing the Power of Three and leaving the Halliwells without their magic and defenseless. Plot on the Book of Shadows mirrors the emotional split of the sisters]] Cole has a nightmare in which he has to tell Phoebe the truth about himself--and morphs into Belthazor. He wakes up to find a member of the Triad in his room. He conjures a knife into Cole's hand and threatens to kill him if he doesn't kill the Charmed Ones. The sisters meet at P3 and discuss Belthazor. Since he is an upper-level demon, they need to somehow get part of his flesh to make a vanquishing potion for him. Phoebe stares off into space, expecting Cole at any moment. Cole finally shows up and tries to pull Phoebe aside. The sisters have a dozen scheduling conflicts and try to palm their various tasks off on each other. After Piper and Prue leave, Cole claims an insight on how to win a big case, and leaves Phoebe. He heads out back, and tells his shadow to inform the Triad he's figured out how to kill the sisters. At the manor, the sisters are eating breakfast when Belthazor barges in. Phoebe levitates and kicks him. "Belthazor" recovers and throws an energy ball, but Piper freezes it just in time. Prue astral-projects and kicks "Belthazor" from behind. Just as "Belthazor" recovers, Piper slashes him with a knife, and he reveals himself to be Leo in a glamour-- it was all a drill. The sisters have believed for some time Belthazor would be bold enough to attack them at the manor and had been rehearsing for such an attack. Cole confers with Andras, the Demon of Rage. He plans to use Andras to divide the Charmed Ones. Cole tells him that the Charmed Ones' powers are tied to their bond as sisters--if Andras can break it, Cole believes it will be easy to attack them. He wants to go after Phoebe first, since she's the youngest and most vulnerable. Phoebe is coming home from class and runs into Cole in the parking lot. He apologizes for walking out on Phoebe the night before, and asks her out. She says she can get Piper to cover for her. As Phoebe drives away in Prue's car, Cole gestures and a gas line develops a leak. Piper is serving refreshments for a homeowners' association meeting, and is somewhat perturbed that she has to constantly put off a doctor's appointment to help them. The neighbors bicker uncontrollably. Phoebe finally comes home and asks Piper to take her place at the meeting. Piper resents being burdened in this fashion. She wants Leo to help, but he's called away on another assignment. Cole, outside in his car, calls for Andras. He tells him to infect Piper first. Andras is confused, but Cole tells him that he plans to have Prue infected next, and then they'll blame Phoebe for everything. Andras notices Cole doesn't seem too excited about what will be a major coup. Cole picks up Phoebe. Andras infects Piper with rage. Piper angrily throws her bickering neighbors out. Cole and Phoebe have dinner at a salsa club. Cole claims to be a bad dancer and Phoebe persuades him to get up for a slow dance. Prue had a photo shoot scheduled at P3, but was unable to make it because her gas tank was too low--not knowing Cole ruptured it. Prue tries to get another time, but Piper snatches Prue's cell from her hand and cancels it. She is also angry at Prue for leaving her equipment laying around, and throws one of her lenses to the floor. Just then, Andras fills Prue with rage. Prue yells back at Piper and smashes a food processor. Cole brings Phoebe home. They start to kiss, but Cole sees Andras out of the corner of his eye. Phoebe arrives to find Prue and Piper yelling at each other. Phoebe tries to calm them down, but they turn on her. Andras infects Phoebe with rage, and she starts yelling back. Phoebe had been wearing Piper's earrings and Piper takes them off of her. Phoebe's rage boils over, and she kicks at Piper. Piper ducks and shoves Phoebe into Prue. Prue shoves Phoebe into a chair. Phoebe grabs one of Prue's cameras and throws it at Prue, who deflects it back at Phoebe. Phoebe levitates out of the way, and Piper freezes the camera in midair. The camera unfreezes and breaks against a picture. The sound of the camera breaking jars the three out of their rage, and a now-sullen Phoebe walks out. The triquetra on the Book of Shadows separates. Prue and Piper are sweeping up the shattered camera when Leo orbs in. He tells them that "they" had felt their fight, and the Power of Three no longer works. Prue and Piper don't believe him, but to prove it Leo drops a glass bowl. Piper tries to freeze it, but can't before it shatters on the floor. Prue tries to telekinetically sweep up the pieces, but can't. Leo tells them that since they used their powers on each other, it severed their bond as sisters--and they need to repair it fast in order to get their powers back. Phoebe goes to Cole (who as Belthazor is chanting in a demonic language when she knocks). Phoebe is in tears and collapses into Cole's arms. Prue and Piper can't even scry for her. Leo finds Andras in the Book of Shadows. They realize that Andras boiled over some long-seething disputes. Phoebe is still distraught over her fight with Prue and Piper, and Cole comforts her. He offers to get a tissue--but actually goes for an athame. He pulls it as they embrace, but cannot bring himself to harm Phoebe. In time, he tells her to go home and reconcile with her sisters. After she leaves, Cole finds Andras in his apartment. Andras taunts Cole for letting his human half develop feelings for Phoebe, and goads him into becoming Belthazor. Andras possesses Belthazor and heads for the manor. Prue calls around, but can't find Phoebe anywhere. Just then, Phoebe comes home. All three make apologies. Belthazor/Andras bursts in. Prue tries to blow him back out the door and Piper tries to freeze him, with no success. Leo cracks a chair over him, but Belthazor/Andras punches him aside. Prue tells Piper and Phoebe to flee, but Phoebe wants to fight him together. At that moment, the triquetra rejoins. Prue flings the knife out of Belthazor/Andras's hand. Belthazor/Andras hurls an energy ball and Prue deflects it back at him, ejecting Andras. Belthazor turns on Andras and finishes him with an energy ball. The sisters take positions as before. Phoebe levitates and kicks at Belthazor, but the force of her own kick knocks her to the floor. Belthazor throws his athame, but Piper freezes it. Prue astral-projects and kicks Belthazor from behind. Piper unfreezes the athame and gashes off a bit of Belthazor's flesh. Prue flings him through a conservatory window. Belthazor morphs into Cole, badly wounded, and shimmers away. The sisters meet at P3, where Fastball is playing. The bickering neighbors have settled their differences. The Triad summons Cole. Apparently rumors had been brewing for some time that he'd developed feelings for Phoebe. One raises a fireball and allows Cole one last statement -- which he makes by killing the Triad. Power Usage * The Charmed Ones' powers are rooted in their bond as sisters. Spells # Belthazor chants a spell over an athame inside of his apartment. Evil Beings # Triad Member #1, vanquished by Cole by getting his neck snapped. # Andras, the Demon of Rage. Sees anger envelope his victims and then he turns that anger into rage. Rage that continues until his victims commit an act of violence. He can possess his victims as well. Vanquished by Belthazor for crossing him. # Triad Member #2, vanquished with an athame from Cole in the Triad's Lair # Triad Member #3, vanquished by Cole with an Energy Ball Notes thumb|300px|right * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Phoebe doesn’t use her Premonition power. * This episode marks the first time that Cole is on the run from The Source and his minions. * Phoebe tells Cole that when she was 15 years old, she had a job passing out balloons to children dressed in a penguin suit. * The sisters use their powers against each other and sever the Power of Three. The Power of Three is only as strong as the sisters' bond. If their bond is broken, the power ceases to exist. While this is the reason given for the loss of their powers, Prue was the only one to use her power in an aggressive manner, when she deflected the camera back at Phoebe. Phoebe levitated to avoid the camera, and Piper froze it so that it wouldn't hit her. The same thing happens on the Season 6 episode Power Of Three Blondes when the Stilman Sisters turn against each other. * When two of The Triad members are killed they don't disappear, but in the Season 2 episode Ex Libris Leo said that demons disappear when they are vanquished. * Cole drives a BMW with a license plate number of 4QAP168 * The triquetra on the front of the Book of Shadows changes in regards to the bond between the Charmed Ones. However in the Season 4 Premiere Charmed Again the Book shows the symbol as if Prue's death wouldn't affect The Power of Three. The same thing happens on the Season 6 episode Power Of Three Blondes when Chris provokes the Stillman Sisters turn against each other. * Despite what is believed after this episode, its shown in season 8 that The Triad did, in fact, survive. It was eventually explained that its extremely difficult to truly kill them. If their physical forms are destroyed they return first in spirit form and then in physical form. * The Triad reincarnates into different demons in season 8 and are finally vanquished by the Charmed Ones in Forever Charmed. * In season 8 its revealed that the Triad have the same weakness as the Charmed Ones and match them in power. Their weakness is kill one and the other two are weakened which is likely why Cole managed to kill them: he caught one by surprise and vanquished him, weakening the other two. The Charmed Ones take inspiration from his method of vanquish when they face the Triad in season 8. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 307